Heroic Sacrifice/Gallery
Images Stephen Hart Sacrifice.png|Stephen Hart sacrifice himself giving to devour by predators to save others. Matoro's Sacrifice.png|Matoro's sacrifice his own life to bring Mata Nui back to life. Schermafbeelding_2013-03-02_om_02.05.54.png|Leatherhead sacrificing himself and jumped into the Kraang's portal closing it. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from Darth Sidious. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.jpg|Kerchak sacrificing his life to save Tarzan. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Meg pushing Hercules out of a falling pillar's way, being crushed underneath it herself. File:Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. Untitled-01-12-46.jpg|Emmet Brickowski sacrificing himself to save the Master Builders. Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save her sister from the evil Prince Hans. Baymax's Noble Choice.jpg|Baymax sacrificing himself to get Hiro and Abigail to safety before the portal destroys itself. Bing Bong fading.jpg|Bing Bong sacrificing his existence in order for Joy to make it back to headquarters. Transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-16367.jpg|Jetfire sacrifices himself by tearing out his spark in order for Optimus Prime to use his parts to defeat The Fallen. DSCF2395.jpg|King Harold sacrificing himself to save Shrek from The Fairy Godmother Kevin Flynn sacrificing.jpg|Kevin Flynn sacrificing his own life to defeat Clu. exor8.jpg|Damien Karras sacrificing his own life to save Regan MacNeil from Pazuzu. Sora's_Sacrifice_02_KH.png|Sora stabbing himself with Ansem's Keyblade in order to release Kairi and the rest of the princesses' hearts. Piccolo's Decision.jpg|Piccolo deciding to stay on Earth and die in order to permanently destroy the Black-Star Dragonballs. File:GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save the Earth. Alister's sacrificing.jpg|Alister sacrificing by pushing switch to save Ratchet and The Great Clock from out of control. womderwoman-movie-screencaps.com-14399.jpg|Steve Trevor sacrificing himself in the process while he pilots the bomber carrying the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it. Betadron's sacrifice.JPG|Betadron sacrificing himself to escape from the portal in order to stop Mechtavius Destroyer from getting on Volcano Island. Blue_Eyes_Shining_Dragon.jpg|Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sacrificing himself to kill Anubis in order to save the world from cataclysm. Private-sacrifice.png|Private sacrificing himself to save the penguins with his immeasurable cuteness. IMG_2215.JPG|Molly sacrifice her own life by doing her last mission to beat the Metarex before her death. ash-turned-to-stone-fb.jpg|Ash Ketchum having sacrificed his own life to end the battle and save the Pokémon, dies as he is hit by Mew and Mewtwo's attacks, and his lifeless body freezes to stone, and Pikachu proceeds to mourn and revive him. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids taking a shot of Comic Rust fired by Sentinel Prime that was meant for Bumblebee. dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg|When Charlie Barkin's life watch was sinking in the water, Charlie manages to get Anne Marie to safety. But when he dives down to retrieve the watch, it fills up with water and stops working, as this led to Charlie dying in the process. 8a68fc5dfc3b24b2a0215ba2c154b85971fca713_hq.jpg|Pops sacrificing himself along with Anti-Pops into the sun. Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png|Twilight sacrificing herself to save her friends from the Storm King Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices to save the Mane Six from The Storm King. Monster_Buddies_animated.gif|Centipeetle's sacrificing herself for Steven. ThBGM9HCS5.jpg|Arnold removes his space helmet and is instantly frozen, showing what will happen to Janet if she stays on Pluto. nuxsacrifice.png|Nux crashes the War Rig to close off the pass and kill Rictus. EndgamePart2-Prowlsmiles.jpg|Prowl bids farewell to a horrified Jazz as he sacrifices his spark to reconstruct the AllSpark, having now understood his mentor Yoketron's dying words. Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-14097.jpg|Yondu sacrificing himself to save Peter Quill. Ace_saves_Luffy_from_Akainu.png|Ace sacrificing himself to save Luffy The_Fall_NNNNNOOOOOOO.jpg|Optimus Primal sacrificing himself to destroy Megatron and reformat Cybertron into an technorangic planet. Screen Shot 2018-05-29 at 9.36.51 AM.png|Korso sacrificing himself to get the TITAN operational and destroy the Drej. Eric Cole's sacrifice.png|Eric Cole sacrificing himself to kill the alpha Skull Crawler. The_Shadow_War!_(11).jpg|Lena seemingly killing by Magica to save Webby. Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver sacrificed his own life to save Hawkeye and a civilian boy Costel. 6.jpg|Stan sacrifice himself to erasing Bill Cipher within his memories. MaisieMac and the Loch Ness Monster2.png|Maisie MacKenzie covering her ears from hearing what's coming from somebody else and falls out of bed. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg|Dru risking his life to save his brother from being killed by Bratt's laser by destroying the generator. Terra sacrifice.jpg|Terra sacrifices herself in order to stop the lava, save Jump City and save her friends. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_8_(1034).png|Tuxedo Mask sacrifices himself to shield Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi from Kunzite's attack. 13.21.jpg|Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter give up their life force to awaken Sailor Moon. Time Stop.png|Sailor Pluto sacrifices herself to use Time Stop to stop Prince Demande from destroying everything and everyone in both eras. ZkRQbw1wSU4.jpg|Sailor Moon plunging herself right into the core of Pharaoh 90. Cl-YAW7WIAAIQ1W.jpg|Sailor Saturn sacrifices herself to send Pharaoh 90 back to the Tau Nebula. Toaster-crushed.jpg|Toaster tossed himself into the gears to stop the trash compactor. BoBoiBoy_ditembak_untuk_menyelamatkan_Cattus.png|BoBoiBoy sacrifice himself to save Cattus from getting shot by Adu Du. Starscream's Sacrifice.jpg|Starscream sacrifices himself to activate the Talisman so that it could burn its way to Unicron's core. Mirage Mew's sacrifice.png|Mirage Mew absorbed into the Pokémon Mirage System when Pikachu destroyed the Mirage Mewtwo. King_Triton_gives_in.jpg|Triton sacrifices himself by signed a contract to let her daughter, Ariel defeat Ursula. Screenshot_20181206-145614.jpg|The redeemed PPG clones sacrificing themselves as tell the Professor Utonium and the dying real Girls to get out. 33-Image02619.png|Gremio's sacrifice. Siegfried's_Sacrifice.jpg|Siegfried's Noble sacrifice, about to obtain Soul Calibur in an attempt to stop Nightmare once and for all]] Videos Once Upon a Time' Second Star to the Right (The Darlings) part 6|When the Shadow arrives to take one of Wendy Darling's brothers to Neverland, Baelfire asks the shadow to take him instead, to save Wendy and her brothers. Superman's Death Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) Movie Clip|Superman sacrificing himself to kill Doomsday with Batman's Kryptonite spear. 5) Movie CLIP - Russell Becomes a Hero (1996) HD|Russell Casse sacrifices himself to destroy the alien's City Destroyer, by flying his plane into the Destroyer's weapon. Independence Day- Resurgence (HD, 2016). Thomas Whitmore|Thomas Whitmore sacrifices himself to kill the Harvester Queen, not just to save the planet but his daughter. Last Jedi - ONLY Lightspeed Scene (Holdo's Sacrifice)|Holdo's sacrifice as she jumps into hyperspace by slicing the Mega-Star destroyer, The Supremacy in half and destroying twenty star destroyers. Category:Galleries